


Stars over Asgard

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Thor the Dark World. Odin mourns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars over Asgard

The funeral was over and the palace was silent. The servants were all asleep for the night and Thor was with his Lady Jane. Loki set in his cell, thinking over what he had lost. But Odin was the one who was really breaking.

His wife. His beloved queen. She was gone. He didn’t even have a chance to say goodbye. The last time he saw her, she was taking Jane someplace to hide and he was preparing for battle. He closed his eye. Why didn’t he tell her he loved her more often? Why didn’t he protect her? Why her?

“Frigga.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

“My sweet Odin.” He could hear her say.

“I love you my queen.” He said, looking up at the stars. He could just picture her standing by him, a hand on his shoulder. She was always comforting to him and the boys. Without her by his side, he probably wouldn’t have survived as long as he had.

“Just look at the stars. I’m always there.” She whispered. He looked up at the stars and he was sure that the stars formed her. He had to smile a little. He knew she would always be watching over them. But he also knew her death wouldn’t be in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
